BlackBerry
by ine-chan'uchiha
Summary: Às vezes sentia-me assim, só mais um ser humano inútil no planeta. Talvez por que todo o brilho familiar antes concentrado em mim caíra sobre uma única pessoa... Ela também era somente mais um humano inútil no mundo.


Black Berry

O calor de mais um dia me acordou naquela manhã. A luz do sol penetrando por dentre as frestas da persiana irritava meus olhos. O rádio-relógio marcava 5:45AM, deixando tempo para que fosse à escola. Revirei-me na cama, a fim de afastar de mim a luminosidade sufocadora. Não adiantou. Sentei-me então, grogue e sem ânimo, levantando os braços preguiçosamente, num bocejo longo. Cambaleei até o banheiro, onde doía olhar-me no espelho. Os cabelos verdes, demonstrando tamanha rebeldia, pendiam sobre minha pele pálida marfinada. Manchas purpúreas tingiam o espaço sob as esmeraldas em meus olhos. Uma rachadura atravessava o espelho, do canto inferior esquerdo ao meio, distribuindo a imagem de um Akira fatigado em pedaços disformes, ao longo do vidro embaçado. Tranquei a porta, retirando o pijama de um moletom cinza puído e ligando o chuveiro. Aos poucos, deixei que uma água fria navalhasse minha pele, descontraindo músculos e relaxando a tensão sobre meus ombros. Deveria resolver meu problema de insônia. Há dias um choro de criança não me deixava pregar os olhos, um minuto sequer. Recolhi em volta de minha cintura uma toalha de odor enjoativo e fui ao quarto vestir-me para o colégio. Já preparado, desci as escadarias da casa, onde a madeira estalava sob meus pés, causando-me arrepios. As sombras dos objetos projetavam desenhos obscenos nas paredes. Não era bonito de se ver. À soleira da porta, deixei um bilhete colado à maçaneta, avisando a todos que não ficaria para o café da manhã, colocando-me a andar pelas ruas silenciosas dali.

Às vezes sentia-me assim. Só mais um ser humano inútil no planeta. Talvez por que todo o brilho familiar antes concentrado em mim caíra sobre uma única pessoa: Emmeline Sakamoto. Ela também era somente mais um humano inútil no mundo. Mas não no meu mundo... Pelo menos pensava eu assim para prosseguir com o dia. Não era eficiente ou fazia-me sentir melhor, mas eu gostava. Fracasso...

O campus já era visível, extenso e vazio. Para quê entrar? Contornei o colégio então, me dirigindo a uma praça qualquer. Havia um balanço quebrado, rodeado de areia e pedras pontiagudas. Troncos retorciam-se ao longo da calçada, com galhos carnudos em flor, onde o chão abrigava flores e folhas mortas, que voavam com o vento. Uma amoreira sorria à minha frente. "Bom dia velha árvore. Como está nesse dia tão fúnebre e grotesco?". Tive a impressão que ela estava bem. Derrubou alguns de seus frutos dentre as folhas em volta de suas raízes. Devo estar louco.

Deitei-me, então, em um banco de concreto recostado à calçada. Era até fresco para um dia tão quente. O ormaço colava em minha pele, como um casaco grosso. Podia sentir gotículas de suor formando-se em minha testa. Tontura... enjôo. Se fosse uma garota, diriam que estaria grávida. Apague isso. Frase ruim...

Pestanejei, e sem perceber, tirei um cochilo. Ao acordar, já eram 6:57AM. Tudo bem, não havia começado as aulas. Ouvi um estrondo, barulho de passos em minha direção. Ofeguei. Havia uma figura parada à minha frente. Os raios solares escapuliam por suas costas, tornando-o, praticamente, uma divindade. Talvez fosse, talvez não.

- Santa?

- Acho que não.

- Ah. – murmurei. Estremeci ao notar um par de orbes de um mel escuro aproximar-se do meu rosto.

- Está pálido.

- Grato. Vai se atrasar para a aula, Arisada-sama.

- É por uma boa causa. – Deu de ombros. – Você não era tão áspero.

- Privilégio seu.

Permanecemos em silêncio por um momento. Arisada mantinha um sorriso doce, como se aquilo houvesse colado em seu rosto. Suspirei e sentei-me, dando espaço para que fizesse o mesmo. Ele pousou a mão sobre minha nuca, estando a massageá-la freneticamente, de maneira carinhosa e reconfortante.

- Que me contar o que aconteceu?

- Sei lá.

- Está pálido. – Repetiu a mesma afirmação.

- Eu sei, senpai...

- Parou de comer?

- Há algum tempo.

- Por quê? Amor, ciúmes, alguma doença, falta de atenção...?

Esta última me fez estremecer. Ao notar tal reação, Arisada puxou minha cabeça até ele e a recostou sobre um de seus ombros, suspirando. Entrelaçou os dedos entre os fios de meus cabelos e ficou a amaciá-los. Coloquei-me a falar.

- Amy...

- Ah! A chibi Sakamoto! Como ela está?

- Bem _demais_.

- Hm... – Talvez tenha notado o tom alterado em minha voz. – Não pode ficar aqui, ao relento. Posso ligar para o seu irmão e-

- Não! – Gritei, saltando do banco. Arisada permaneceu a fitar-me resoluto, talvez surpreso. Logo levantou-se e começou a caminhar por dentre as árvores.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Me pareceu mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

- Tente.

- Posso buscá-lo às 6:00?

- Para...?

- Verá. – Deu as costas para mim, logo desaparecendo de vista. Voltei a deitar-me sobre o banco, de olhos fechados. Ouvi um urro, acordando com um solavanco, vendo à minha frente um Harumi desesperado. Arisada me paga...

Por outra vez, passei o dia na cama. Olhei para o relógio, que marcava 5:30PM. Arisada estaria ali em meia hora. Levantei-me em um pulo, passando uma escova rápida nos cabelos e vestindo um jeans sujo, com uma camiseta preta. Desci as escadas rapidamente, encontrando Harumi a chorar no sofá da sala. Seu rosto iluminou-se ao ver o meu, correndo até mim e me dando um abraço apertado.

- Akiiiiiiiiiira! Fiquei tão preocupado!

- C-calma, Haru-nii...

Um guincho estridente da campainha me fez congelar. Tentei soltar-me dos braços de meu irmão, sem sucesso. Minha mãe estava parada em frente a porta, com um sorriso estonteante no rosto.

- Akira, seu amigo está aqui. – Não irritei-me com a entonação da palavra "amigo" que ela usara.

- J-já vou. – Soltei-me de Harumi com um empurrão bruto, correndo até o local desejado.

- Irei pegar seu filho emprestado.

- Cuide bem dele. – Ela deu uma piscadela – o que me assustou um pouco – e trancou a porta. Virei-me para Arisada, o recebendo com uma apertada calça de couro, uma jaqueta do mesmo material – ambas pretas – e uma camiseta _baby look_ laranja. Ele havia exagerado no "conforto". Me encaminhou pelas ruas semi-escuras, onde um sol ruivo-amarelado se escondia por dentre flocos brancos de algodão. Quando paramos de caminhar, estávamos em frente a um restaurante francês. Arisada estava... me levando para jantar?

- Por que não um restaurante japonês?

- Porque é menos...

- "Quieto"?

- Quase isso. – Riu-se. – É menos "romântico".

Entramos no recinto. Arisada foi falar com um garçom, que nos levou à uma mesa em meio a multidão. Ali era realmente romântico, como disse. As paredes eram de um creme rústico, rodeado por adornos dourados e mesas, com toalhas em um tom carmesim vivo.  
Tocos de velas gastas decoravam o ambiente, o deixando relativamente aconchegante. Fiquei por um tempo absorto em pensamentos, até notar o assunto que o senpai puxava com o homem. Seu teor me fez delirar.

- Mesa para quatro? Esperam alguém?

- Dois. Estamos juntos.

No exato momento, olhares curiosos caíram sobre nós. Encolhi-me, notando alterações no comportamento de Arisada.

- Não há um lugar mais... reservado?

- _O-Oui..._

Os observadores ficaram para trás, enquanto um suspiro aliviado deixou lentamente meus lábios. Ele levou-nos a uma mesinha solitária, do lado de fora do restaurante, onde havia um canteiro de rosas uma guirlanda de narcisos sobre nós. Talvez fosse dali que tiravam as flores para colocar nos vasos das mesas e entrada. Arisada puxou uma cadeira para que me sentasse, num movimento tão leve que fazia aquele objeto flutuar em suas mãos. Sentei-me e agradeci. Após fazer o mesmo, cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, abrindo um sorriso consolador.

- Queria que não ligasse para a Amy. Ela é só uma criança, pelo amor de deus...

- Mas eu estou fazendo tudo sozinho agora em casa! –retruquei.

- Questão de falta de tempo. – Ele cortou o ar com uma das mãos, chamando o garçom. – Não acha?

- Não.

- _O-kee_, Sakamoto-sama... – Ele conversava com o homem, de modo calmo, porém detalhado. Não entendi o porquê daqueles olhos de gato castanho-amarelados luzirem tanta malícia sobre os meus. Ambos olhavam vez ou outra, de soslaio para mim, emitindo risinhos pegajosos e abafados. Após rabiscar algo em sua caderneta, o garçom retirou-se, e o senpai voltou a olhar para mim.

- Você vai ficar bem.

- ...claro... – Ironizei.

- Akira... – Disse ele em tom decepcionado – Posso o chamar assim, não é? – Assenti – Não se utilize de sarcasmos comigo. É pior do que a verdade... – Rebaixou a cabeça, pousando o olhar em seu colo.

- Não foi sarcasmo.

- Não minta, Akira... é pior ainda...

- A-Arisada Senpai... Desculpe! – Levantei-me da cadeira, quase ajoelhando-me sobre a mesa.

- Tudo bem. Estou aqui para te ajudar, não?

- O sarcástico agora é você... dramático.

- Não é sarcasmo. Eu quero mesmo ajudar.

- Por quê?

- Gosto de você. – Sorriu, hipnótica e penetrantemente.

- Mentiroso. – Bufei.

- Veja, Akira – começou ele – Emmeline é somente um bebê, necessita trabalhos dobrados. Talvez seus pais não tenham escolhido ter uma terceira filha. Cinco filhos são difíceis de criar, não? – fez uma pausa para me analisar e continuou - Seus irmãos não têm tempo para cuidar da casa. Você já está quase na idade de sair de casa...

- Não é verdade...

- Harumi faz faculdade. Suas irmãs estudam e trabalham. Sua mãe passa o dia com Amy e seu pai trabalha. E você, o que faz? Lições de casa, nada mais.

Calei-me. Ele tinha toda a razão, mesmo que eu não quisesse aceitar... Baixei a cabeça, sentindo meus olhos arderem. Não poderia chorar... não agora! Arisada se levantou, virando-se para dentro.

- Com licença, vou ao toalete.

- Sim.

Fitei suas costas largas tomarem distância. Talvez tenha se retirado propositalmente... Momento perfeito. Podia sentir minha dor gotejar sobre meus joelhos e meus punhos cerrados sobre eles, enquanto o salgado gosto de algumas lágrimas fugitivas em meus lábios me enjoava. Não havia argumentos ou escapatória para isso. Não pude deixar de ouvir passos em minha direção, mesmo que meus soluços abafassem o ruído. Lancei uma das mãos ao porta-guardanapo, retirando-os com força e secando os olhos. Me certifiquei que não pareciam mais dois tomates inchados e permaneci cabisbaixo.

- _Monsieur..._ – Disse uma voz masculina atrás de mim.

- S-Sim...?

- Os seus drinkes.

- D-Drinkes?!

Notei um par de tacinhas sobe uma bandeja metálica, portando um líquido róseo e um cabo de hortelã. Havia também uma torta de amoras. Amoras pretas...

- _Merci_. – Agradeceu uma segunda voz. O dono da voz sentou-se à minha frente, enquanto observava o homem colocar os alimentos na mesa. Logo se retirou e suspirei.

- Não é legal se aproveitar de minha fraqueza. – Apontei os copos.

- Sei que é fraco com bebidas. O seu está sem álcool. – Sorriu, tomando uma das taças entre os dedos.

- Você também é, e ainda mais. O seu, é sem álcool?

- Quase. – Riu-se. – Não vai acontecer nada. Não sou como você

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca. – O imitei, tomando uma grossa golada da bebida. Era extremamente doce. Contorci o rosto em uma expressão que, nem eu, sabia definir Havia álcool ali. Era quase imperceptível, mas estava ali. Ele pretendia me embebedar? Legaaal. Como se não fosse o bastante, sorriso sombrio de Arisada já me assustava outra vez...

- Tome, pegue. – Empurrou-me o prato com a torta, entregando-me um garfo.

- O que é isso?

- Sabe muito bem o que é. – Endireitou a cabeça. - É sua. Não se pode beber de estômago vazio.

Observei a torta minuciosamente. Havia um glacê branco, recheado com várias esferas negras e uma casca amarelo-esbranquiçada à sua volta. Já pude sentir o quão doce era antes mesmo de prová-la.

- Quer que eu troque o sabor?

- Sabe que tenho um vício doentio por amoras.

- Huh. – Esticou o sorriso, comprimindo os lábios numa linha fina. – Acha que é proposital?

- ...Está se preocupando demais comigo. O que há?

- Quero ajudar um amigo. – Deu de ombros.

- Tente de novo.

- Vejamos... – Fez uma expressão pensativa. – Você precisa de alguém que lhe dê atenção especial. Não é o que queria?

Senti meu coração falhar uma batida. Fui tomado por um tom rubro forte e desviei o olhar ao céu. Levantei-me, o chamando.

- Vamos embora, senpai. Está uma noite muito bonita para a gente apreciar.

- Claro. – Fez o mesmo. – Irei pagar a conta. Espere-me lá fora.

- E-Espere! – Alcei as mãos em frente ao corpo. – Pode embrulhar pra viagem? - Balancei levemente a cabeça em direção à doce torta de amoras.

- Pensei que não quisesse.

- Mas não quero desperdiçar...

- Sei. – Ele piscou. – Faça o que eu disse, sim? Cuidarei dela.

- Está bem. – Me dirigi à porta de entrada, me escorando sobre ela. Do lado de fora estava realmente frio. A temperatura havia baixado naquela noite... Depois de contados cinco minutos, ele voltou segurando uma caixa de papelão com uma alça.

- Tome. – Entregou-me a caixa, colocando-se a caminhar pela estradinha de cascalho em frente ao restaurante. O ruído das pedras crepitando sob nossos pés preenchiam a noite. Folhas de árvores dançavam no ar, com o assovio do vento e a brisa leve e fria, enquanto pequenos pontos de luz piscavam no céu, negro como as amoras que tanto adoro. O vento intensificava-se aos poucos, tornando o ambiente uma nevasca sombria. Arrependi-me de não ter trago uma blusa.

- Akira? – Chamou Arisada, preocupado ao notar-me tremendo e esfregando as palmas das mãos umas nas outras. – Está com frio?

- Só um pouco. – Meu corpo me desmentia, enquanto meus dentes colidiam uns com os outros, formando estalos fortes e rígidos. Um casaco quente e pesado caiu sobre minhas costas, enquanto minha cintura era envolvida por um dos braços de Arisada. Aconcheguei-me no abraço e o acompanhei até a porta da minha casa. Ele não soltou-me de imediato, o que me fez empurrá-lo gentilmente.

- Obrigada, senpai. Acho que ficarei melhor agora.

- Me chame sempre que precisar. – Ele sorriu. Adoro quando o vejo sorrir. Espere, o que foi que eu disse?

- Boa noite. – Dei as costas à ele, colocando a chave na fechadura, sem girá-la. Um hálito quente tocou a parte descoberta de meu pescoço, abaixo de meus cabelos. Estremeci com o susto, arrepiando-me instantâneamente. Emiti um baixo suspiro ao notar a maciez dos lábios de Arisada sobre o lóbulo de minha orelha, roçando-a de maneira provocativa. Não me atrevi a fitá-lo, mas ele obrigou-me a isso. Demorei-me a abrir os olhos, pois se o fizesse, talvez me entregasse por inteiro. Ou talvez não, por não saber as intenções de Arisada.

- Senpai... – Gani, a fim de que o parasse. Não adiantou. Seus dedos pousaram em minha cintura, suspendendo assim blusa e casaco. Sua boca chocou-se lentamente a minha, em somente um quase inocente toque. À medida que o calor possuía meu corpo, a ponta de sua língua ávida delineava o contorno de meus lábios, tentando tomá-los para ele. Entreabriu-os forçadamente e tocou meus dentes, esbravejando um grunhido insatisfeito, que o fez morder meu lábio inferior e repuxá-lo com força. Meus braços empurraram-no automaticamente com força desmedida, pela dor eminente, fazendo-o dar um solavanco no ar e quase cair sobre o gramado do jardim. Seus olhos expressavam pavor e decepção,e em uma fração de segundos, não estavam mais ali. Um indivíduo, já longe, virara a esquina. Escuro demais para saber quem era. Mas eu sabia...

Ao recompor-me, notei uma ardida fisgada nas palmas de minhas mãos. Saindo daquela paralisia, olhei-as, vendo um filete fino de sangue escorrer-me por dentre os dedos. Minhas unhas permaneciam cravadas em minha carne, de maneira profunda.

- Droga, droga, droga! – Urrei, abrindo os punhos antes cerrados e dando lugar a uma dor aguda e às lágrimas. Quatro meias-luas eram preenchidas aos poucos, com o sangue das feridas. Teria eu me pressionado demais? Acho que sim. Entrei em casa e enfaixei as mãos, colocando a caixa de papelão sobre a cama e comendo o doce. Era tudo o que me consolaria... Após isso, deitei-me e dormi mesmo assim. Pelo menos, aquela noite, tentei dormir...


End file.
